


Much Better

by Nuggsmum



Category: Magnus Martinsson - Fandom, Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: This was written for the Sunday Smut Spotlight on TumblrPrompt: Captain James Conrad (or one of Tom’s characters, or … Tom), a bar situation, a fight of some sort, and then …other things… in the bar.





	Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Violence and sexual situations

As I walked up to the door to the bar, I had serious thoughts of not even going in. I liked Magnus. I liked him a lot, but this was to be our seventh date, and all he had done was hold my hand at the movie theater, and even that took him over an hour to work up the courage to do. I had been able to see his hand inching towards mine on the arm rest, then falling back into his lap. When he finally worked up the nerve to do it, he grabbed my hand so quickly, it startled me. I did think it was really sweet, though.

That was the problem. He was really sweet. He was considerate, and thoughtful. He opened doors for me. He always walked me to my door, but never kissed me goodnight. He was always the gentleman. It wasn’t that I didn’t appreciate that, I did, _a lot_. It was just that I couldn’t tell if he was interested in me, or thought I was his sister.

  
I walked into the bar, shrugging out of my coat and hanging it on the wall. I looked around, spotting him at the bar, a head above the rest. I watched him for a moment. He was so serious, sometimes. I knew that his career made him that way, because occasionally, he would open up, and he was funny and smiled.

  
He looked around at that moment, our eyes locking. God, he had such blue eyes. He was really a good looking guy, his curly blonde hair making him look younger than he was, which couldn’t have been good when he was trying to be taken seriously as a detective. I waved and made my way over to him.

  
“Emma, you look, uhm, lovely tonight.” He said, his eyes lingering on my low neckline. I had decided that if he didn’t try something tonight , I was over this. I had also decided to try to help him along with a slightly low cut and almost too short dress. His reaction to it made me cross my arms over my chest, feeling under dressed. He handed me a glass of wine, my usual. I took a fortifying sip and smiled at him. He gave me a small smile back.

“How was your day?” He asked me, though it was a little hard to hear him over the din. I leaned into him.

  
“It was boring. How was yours?” I asked. He was staring at my cleavage again. I thought it was a promising sign.

  
“Uh. My day? The phone rang a lot.” He said. He looked away, watching a group of men that had just entered the bar. I looked over at them and one of them made eye contact with me and licked his lips, nodding in my direction. I shuddered and turned back to Magnus. He was watching me closely.

  
“Do you want to go see a movie or something?” He asked. I sighed.

  
“Well, I just got a movie I wanted to watch on DVD, if you want to go to my place?” I asked, waiting for him to freak out and run. He started at me for a minute, then nodded.

  
“I’m just going to run to the bathroom. I’ll be right back and we can go.” He said.

  
I watched him go, and took a seat on a stool, sipping my wine. Ok, at least we were getting somewhere. _Maybe if I just gave him a blow job, he would lighten up,_ I thought, smiling at the prospect. Tonight might actually be a good night.

  
“Hello, Love. What you doing here with a stiff like that? Why don’t you ditch him and come along with me and my mates?” Said a raspy voice near my ear as a hand landed on my waist. I pulled back and looked into the eyes of the man that had made the rude gesture to me a few minutes ago.

  
“No, thanks, I’ll stick with the stiff.” I said dismissively, turning back to the bar. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back facing him. His breath was rancid. He smelled like a barn . He was ugly and mean looking. I was getting scared. _Where the hell was Magnus?!_

  
“Maybe I didn’t make myself clear. You’re going to be a good girl, and come with me.” He yanked on my arm, trying to pull me off the stool, and managed to rip the sleeve of my dress. I looked around, no one seemed to notice what was happened. _Where the fuck was Magnus?_

Magnus appeared next to the man, and his whole face had changed. He was no longer the quiet, thoughtful detective. He was a very pissed off Greek God. He grabbed the man by the back of his neck and pulled him away from me, causing me to fall off the stool as the man still had a grip on my arm. I looked up just in time to see Magnus slam his face against the bar, and the man slid to the floor. I saw his friends making their way over to us.

“Magnus, look out!” I yelled, pointing at the others. He turned around as the first reached him and punched the man in the mouth. The ruffian tried to swing at Magnus, but he missed as he moved quickly to the side, causing the man to stumble forward. Magnus connected his knee to his face and down he went.

  
The next one grabbed a beer bottle and swung it at Magnus’s head. He missed, but did manage to connect a punch to Magnus’s left eye. Magnus grabbed his arm and punched him in the ribs several times, causing him to fall to his knees. He pulled up on his arm and there was a sick cracking sound and the man screamed in pain.

  
The last two took a look at Magnus and turned and ran from the bar. He stood there, breathing hard, looking slightly insane for a moment, then seemed to remember I was there and came quickly over to me, pulling me up off the floor, looking at my face.

  
“Ian, call the department. Have them send some units to clean up this mess.” He said the barman, his eyes not leaving my face. “Emma. Come.” he said, guiding me to the back of the bar and through a door. There was a long hallway with several doors. He took me to one of them and opened the door, gently pushing me inside.

  
It was dark until he flipped a switch on the wall. A stained glass light illuminated over a pool table towards the back of the vacant room. He led me over to the table, gripping my waist and hoisting me up onto the table.

  
“Emma, are you alright? Did he hurt you at all?” He asked quietly, his eyes searching my face for any sign of injury.

  
“Magnus, I’m fine, he just ripped my dress a little. Are you ok? Your eye…” I trailed off at the look on his face. It was almost…. primal.

  
“It’s fine. Are you sure you’re ok?” He asked again.

  
“Yes.” 

  
“Good.” He said and pulled me into his arms, his lips landing on mine. He kissed me deeply, his hands roaming all over my body. He stepped between my legs and pushed himself up against me. He was doing the most delicious things to my neck. He worked his way down my neck to my collar bone and down my chest to the neckline of my dress. He nudged down the fabric, exposing one of my breasts. He made a low growl and took it, hungrily, in his mouth. I moaned his name.

  
His hand was caressing my knee, and it slowly began making its way up my thigh, until my dress was barely covering the apex of my thighs. His hand stilled at my hip, when he realized that I wasn’t wearing any panties. He looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. I looked away from him, suddenly feeling ashamed. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck to my cheeks, and I crossed my arms over my chest.

  
“I didn’t know what to do!” I exclaimed. “I couldn’t tell if you wanted me or not, so I decided to… to…” I couldn’t bring myself to finish.

  
He gently grasped my chin and turned my face back to his. “You decided to seduce me?” He asked, a smile starting at the corner of his mouth.

  
I laughed, because that’s exactly what I had planned. Now I felt like a fool.

  
He pulled me closer to him, his mouth crashing down on mine, his kissed becoming more demanding. His hand resumed its journey. He slipped his finger into my wet folds and I groaned into his mouth, biting down on his lip, gently. He moaned. He began sliding one long finger in and out, while another circled my clit. I could feel the pressure mounting. I dug my fingers into his arms and pulled at his shirt. I reached down and began fumbling with his belt.

  
He was still working me with his fingers, giving me no rest from the onslaught. I managed to get his pants unzipped when he pushed me back onto the pool table and gripped my thighs. I could feel him at my entrance, hard and insistent. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He sank himself into me, letting out a low groan. He slowly made his way all the way in and stopped. He looked down at me, and caressed my cheek tenderly. Then he began moving. Slowly at first, then faster, harder. I could feel my orgasm coming and I called out his name, feeling myself close around him.  
He was still pounding at a relentless pace, and I couldn’t even see straight. I felt his hand move down my leg and his thumb began pressing on my clit, moving in a slow circle. I cried out as I broke again. He shuddered and pumped a few more times, grunting his release.

  
He placed is hands on either side on me on the table and leaned on them, looking at my face. He smiled.

  
“Was that what you were hoping for?” He asked quietly.

  
“No.” I said, reaching up to touch his hair, sliding my hand to his cheek. “It was better. Much better.”

 


End file.
